Gallery:Nakanishi Kana
Nakanishi Kana Gallery is a gallery page for the purpose of listing Nakanishi Kana photos based on promotions and specific events. Singles NakanishiKana-24thSingle.jpg|December 2010 NakanishiKana-23rdSingle-front.jpg|June 2017 (Ai Sae Areba Nanni mo Iranai) News_xlarge_DSC_7912_.jpg|June 2017 (Majokko Megu-chan) Nakanishi-UmakuIenai-Front.jpg|October 2016 (Umaku Ienai) g3194266.jpg|October 2016 (Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashita Ningen) g3213146.jpg|October 2016 (Waurete Ageru) profilefront-nakanishikana-20160419.jpg|April 2016 (Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku) HZ7JuRR.jpg|April 2016 (Itoshima Distance) g3115617.jpg|April 2016 (Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru) DesugitaNakanishi.jpg|November 2015 (Desugita Kui wa Utarenai) DondengaeshiNakanishi.jpg|November 2015 (Dondengaeshi) profilefront-nakanishikana-20150702.jpg|July 2015 (Nana Korobi Ya Oki) GsNakanishi.jpg|July 2015 (Gashin Shoutan) KanaSally.jpg|July 2015 (Mahou Tsukai Sally) Kanataikib.jpg|February 2015 (Taiki Bansei) Nakanishi201412.jpg|February 2015 (Otome no Gyakushuu) Susukinonakanishi2.jpg|August 2014 (Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu) Susukinonakanishi1.jpg|August 2014 (Aa Susukino) Kana_eighteen.jpg|April 2014 (Eighteen Emotion) Kana_mystery.jpg|April 2014 (Mystery Night!) Ii yatsu6.jpg|December 2013 ("Ii Yatsu") Eekanakanishi.jpg|December 2013 (Ee ka!?) Nakanishiyattaruchan.jpg|July 2013 (Yattaruchan) Nakanishiatarashii.jpg|July 2013 (Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!) TNHGKKANA1.jpg|March 2013 (Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita) Nakanishi 01 im5g.jpg|November 2012 (Samui ne.) SYJHKANA1.jpg|August 2012 (Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki.) Nakanishi 01img.jpg|May 2012 (Dot Bikini) CMKKANA1.jpg|February 2012 (Choto Mate Kudasai!) Nakanishi 01.jpg|December 2011 (Please Miniskirt Postwoman!) Nakanishi_Kana.jpg|November 2011 (Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku) Nakanishi04.jpg|September 2011 (Tachiagirl) Albums AngermeselecNakanishi.jpg|November 2015 (S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei") Kananasen.jpg|May 2013 (② Smile Sensation) Concerts NakanishiKana-Black&WhiteLive.jpg|September 2017 (ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Aki "Black & White") NakanishiKana-OTODAMA2017.jpg|August 2017 (OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 Natsu da! Umi da! ANGERME da!!) NakanishiKana-2017SUMMER.jpg|July 2017 (Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER) KawaruMonoKawaranaiMono-NakanishiMFT.jpg|April 2017 (ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~) Kana2017Winter.jpg|January 2017 (Hello! Project 2017 WINTER) Nakanishikanasept216.jpg|September 2016 0000000102972.jpg|July 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER) KyummiIttaiKana.jpg|May 2016 (ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" Kanafest2016.jpg|March 2016 Nakanishikana24343432.jpg|January 2016 (Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~) 0000000067312.jpg|July 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER) 608408433.jpg|May 2015 (ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei") Nakanishi Kana-518034.jpg|January 2015 (Hello! Project 2015 WINTER) 0000000026922.jpg|July 2014 (Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~) Tumblr n8vqgsv0zn1siiqfxo5 400.jpg|July 2014 (S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~) NakanishiYaon.jpg|May 2013 (Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~) KOwyd.jpg|January 2013 (Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~) Nakanishi kana 675807.jpg|September 2012 (S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~) BOq6N.jpg|July 2012 Kanafunkypng.jpg|January 2012 (Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~) Naka2011.jpg|September 2011 (S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~) Events Kana20thBirthdayGenius.jpg|June 2017 (ANGERME Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2017) KanaGachiKiraChristmas.jpg|December 2016 (Morning Musume '16 x ANGERME FC Event "Gachi☆Kira Christmas Sen") KanaFCEvent.jpeg|August 2016 (ANGERME Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari & Katsuta Rina FC Event) Kana2016Birthday.jpeg|June 2016 (ANGERME Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2016) NakanishiKana-QuadOkawari2016.jpg|May 2016 (ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Takeuchi Akari・Katsuta Rina・Tamura Meimi FC Event ~Amerika Party☆Quad Okawari 2016~) NakanishiKana-PartyQuad2016.jpg|March 2016 (ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Takeuchi Akari・Katsuta Rina・Tamura Meimi FC Event ~Amerika Party☆Quad◯◯◯◯2016 Haru~) NakanishiXmas2015.jpg|December 2015 (ANGERME FC Event 2015 ~Hitoashi Osaki ni Miracle Xmas~ ) 2BByJKJ.jpg|September 2015 (BS-TBS Kaikyoku 15 Shuunen Tokubetsu Kikaku COOL JAPAN ~DOU~) Nakanishibd2015.jpg|June 2015 (ANGERME Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2015) Nakanishinovvvpng.jpg|November 2014 (Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 shuukakusai) Kana2014june.jpg|June 2014 (S/mileage Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2014) Img2013041506385173.jpg|April 2013 (S/mileage 2ki Member Fanclub Event ~Quad Smile~) Nakanishi kana 669329.jpg|2012 Nakanishi kana 629772.jpg|June 2012 (Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~) Nakab2012.jpg|June 2012 (S/mileage Nakanishi Kana Birthday Event 2012) Theater NakanishiKana-YumemiruTelevision.png|October 2017 (Yumemiru Television) NakanishiKana-Mode.jpg|October 2016 (MODE) V4GbZFH.jpg|October 2014 (SMILE FANTASY!) CamelliaKanapng.jpg|May 2014 (LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki-) Kana33444png.jpg|September 2013 (Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~) Magazines NakanishiKana-BOUQUET-Jul2017.jpg|July 2017 (BOUQUET) NakanishiKana-YoungGangan-May2016.jpg|May 2016 (Young Gangan) MIJ7dxFisEMvv_v6GwnoMTl432.jpg|December 2015 (Seventeen) Nakanishi2014magpng.jpg|2014 (Weekly Spa!) Magazine, Nakanishi Kana-368381.jpg|September 2012 (UTB) Photobooks 000000004582.jpg|July 2015 (Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2015 SUMMER) 234175.jpg|November 2011 (Hello Pro Maruwakari BOOK Vol.5) Other ing-nakanishikana.jpg|April 2017 (Idol Nama Gassen) 2f5ee82132cb5b194f995d8.jpg|August 2011 (in S/mileage) Iqwqw2.jpg|July 2011 (S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu!) o0480036013952418532.jpg|Age 1-2 (1998-1999) Emblem Kanasmileagebadge.png|Kana's S/mileage Emblem See Also *Gallery:ANGERME *Gallery:S/mileage 2nd Generation Category:Nakanishi Kana Category:Nakanishi Kana Images Category:Galleries